This invention relates to improved rack structures to be utilized as warehouse storage racks or for other similar purposes.
A known type of rack arrangement which is utilized commercially for supporting pallets in a warehouse includes a number of vertical support columns or uprights projecting upwardly at spaced locations and which are of a preferably U-shaped horizontal section having two spaced opposite side walls and a transverse wall extending therebetween and merging with the side walls at two corners ofthe upright. Vertical slots or openings are formed in the corners at vertically spaced locations, and horizontal members for interconnecting the uprights are supported by clips connectable into the corner openings. Each clip has two vertically spaced lugs projecting outwardly through two spaced openings in one of the corners to engage and support an end of one of the horizontal members. Such racks as heretofore provided are adapted to receive and support pallets at vertically spaced locations, so that stacks of merchandise or other items to be stored may then be supported on the various pallets.